It Started with Name Calling!
by Angel-Girl-1103
Summary: What happens when Hermione say a little insult to Draco? who knows read!
1. The Starting

A/N I do not own any of theses Characters they belong to J/K Rowlling I hope you enjoy this one it's mostly humor.  
  
Hermione and Draco were heading down to the dungeons for detention. They had started a food fight early that morning at breakfast McGonagall happened to have been hit with some French toast with syrup on it and yelled at everyone.  
  
Both Slytherin and Gryffindor got fifty-three points ducted from there houses. And it so happened she found out who started the whole thing and gave only them detention.  
  
"Gosh this really and I mean really sucks Granger and this is all you fault" Said Draco walking beside her. "WHAT!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THREW A STUPID BLOODY SAUCGE AT MY HEAD" Hermione screamed looking furiously at him. "Owe.I do believe that I am now deaf Granger thanks to you.again" He said very calmly.  
  
"I can't believe you" Said Hermione crossing her arms. "Umm.I'm sorry but what did you say? I believe I have gone deaf from some mudblood screaming in my ear" Draco said coldly "Oh shut up Malfoy, have you not grown out your little boy stage? I mean honestly don't even have something new besides from what you call me all the time.it's getting a little old don't you think?" Said Hermione arching her eyebrow at him as if waiting for him to respond. But she didn't wait instead she spoke "Oh.Right I forgot you are just a little boy" And walked faster so she could get there her detention done with.  
  
Draco stood there not believing the words that just left her mouth; he didn't know writher to feel insulted, angry or shocked. He just stood there trying to figure out what had just happened moment before until Hermione called him to him to tell to hurry up. Then he walked to the dungeons.  
  
Later that day  
  
Hermione stood up. Her and Draco had just finished a potion Professor Snape gave them to do for their detention. They didn't speak to each other during the process of making the potion, only a few words like "Pass this" or "Pass that" In fact they didn't even make eye contact. Only for different reasons Hermione didn't want to get into another fight and Draco still think about what she had said to him. Draco stood up after Hermione "Will bye" he said looking at the floor trying not make eye contact with her.  
  
She looked at him strangely and spoke back "Umm.Ok bye.I guess?" she said now looking at curiously as he walked out of the classroom.  
  
Draco Pov  
  
What is wrong with me? He thought to himself while walking back to the Slytherin common room why am I letting her words get to me? He kept thinking to himself. Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughts "Dracky honey are you ok I hope that filthy mudblood didn't touch you during your detention with her, cause us girls all know how irresistible you are" Pansy said coming up to Draco and rapping her arms around his bold shoulders "Get off me you slut" said Draco glaring her. For some reason he felt angry when she said that about Hermione, and he didn't know why?  
  
A/N So what do you think? Oh don't worry there not going to get together right away have to give it time this only the beginning. Well if you like please Review!!! I well write Another Chapter if I get enough reviews so if want more, Review! 


	2. What this feeling?

A/N I do not own any of theses Characters they belong to J/K Rowlling I hope you enjoy this one it's mostly humor.  
  
Next Day  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning yawning and stretching Today Saturday thank god Hermione thought to herself looking at the clock that said it was 10:15. She got up and took a long nice shower.  
  
When Hermione was done getting ready for the day she went to the great hall to eat breakfast.  
  
The Great Hall  
  
Hermione walked into the great. Hardly anyone was there; everyone was either in the common room or gone to Hogmead to spend there time. Hermione just sat down and her food appeared before her and she started to eat.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Draco woke up sweating from having a horrible dream; only he couldn't remember what it had been about. He decided to shrug it off and get up and take a shower. After words he was ready and went down stairs into the common room out the portrait to breakfast.  
  
He entered the great hall and passed the Gryffindor table, taken a glance over to look at Hermione. Why am I looking at her? Draco thought to himself he turned his attention back to where he was going, he walks up to the Slytherin table and sat down and started to eat.  
  
Through breakfast he kept glancing over at the Gryffindor table at her, he would watch her talk with Potter and Weasley. She laughed at something the Weasley had said to her. He felt pang of jealously what's wrong with me? Thought Draco. Draco decided that he was catching the flue and left the great hall luckily without Crabbe and Goyle noticing.  
  
"I need fresh air" Said Draco to know on unparticular, he started walk out on to the grounds of Hogwarts by the lake. The wind chilled him but he didn't care it help him clear his thoughts it was silent and calming to him and it was almost as if he could her the wind whisper to him. Heard something behind him but he didn't care to look he was to busy enjoying the wind blow against his face, he then felt someone put a hand on his shoulder he jumped a little and looked to see who had disturbed him.  
  
It was Hermione staring at him with an odd expression on her face then she spoke "Aren't you cold?" she asked him softly. Study her for a moment then nodded "a little" he answered her now looking into the morning sky. It was awkwardly silent between the two tell Draco spoke "what brought you out here?" Hermione just looked at him and shrugged. Draco looked at her out of the Conner of his eye and smiled "Just wanted to fallow me huh" He asked her teasingly, she glared at him and spoke "No I just wanted fresh air and to get away from everyone then I saw you here so thought I would just see what you were up to"  
  
Draco just nodded at her and turned to look at her in the face he watches as the wind blows her hair in her face "Aren't you cold?" he asked her looking into her brown eyes, she smiled and said "a little" he arched his eyebrow at he with a smirk playing on his face then spoke "Maybe we should go back in to the school" She nodded her head and spoke "Yeah it's freezing out here" he smiled and started to walk ahead then stops and turned to look at her "Ladies first" He said with a grin on his face. She smiled and started to walk ahead with Draco right behind her.  
  
Draco Pov  
  
Why am I being so nice to her? I thought to myself. I look at her walking ahead of me and what is this.feeling? My thoughts kept running through my head tell Hermione interrupted my trail of thought "Hey you there?" Hermione asked said trying to keep me from dazing off. I smile at her She so cute when she's concerned about something I shook that thought away and gave my attention to her "What?" I asked she looked at me strangely then spoke "You feeling ok?" she asked concerned "Yeah just tired I think I'm going back to my common room.besides I pretty sure if Potter and Weasley catch you talking with me they might want to start a fight or something"  
  
Hermione Pov  
  
I knew he was right Ron and Harry would flip. "Yeah I guess you right" It went silt between the two of us then I heard Harry and Ron's voice coming from up the hall "Well bye" is what Malfoy had said to me I whispered back "bye" then we went are separate directions, I to Harry and Ron and him back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
A/N: What you think? You like? I like ^--^ PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE!!!! And more chapters well come to you. 


	3. When think things were good

A/N: don't worry there not getting together right away so please be calm I have a great plot (Grins evilly) any way to the story.  
  
Draco started walking down to breakfast passing by Harry; Ron and Hermione he just happened to open his mouth "well well if it isn't the great trio" said Draco with a smirk on his face "Oh shove it Malfoy" Said Harry with a cold stare. "Go away Malfoy please" Said Hermione looking at him hopefully staring into his gray eyes. Ron looked at as if he heard her wrong "You say please to this scum bag?" Ron was about to go on until Draco interrupted "What's wrong Weasley afraid I might be stilling your girlfriend away?" He said with a smug smile on his face but yet an angry expression in his eyes.  
  
And this pissed Hermione off "I am not his girlfriend Malfoy" she said grunting her teeth together Malfoy eyes focused on her dangerously "Oh.then what are you two if not boyfriend and girl-" before Draco could finish his sentence he was cut off "WE ARE FRIENDS MALFOY FRIENDS SORRY IF YOU HAVN"T HAD ANY REAL FRIENDS MALFOY BUT DON"T MAKE THAT ARE PROPLEM!!" screamed Hermione said breathing heavily from screaming to loud. Ron was blushing and Harry stood there shocked of what Hermione had just done.  
  
The whole great hall was standing behind Hermione, Harry and Ron staring at them no one could believe Hermione the book worm had bellowing up at Malfoy like that.  
  
Draco Pov  
  
I couldn't believe her she had just embarrassed me in front of the whole school me a Malfoy she's going to pay for that I give her a smirk and walked towards her and lifted my hands towards her face and cupped her face in my hands and I could see fear suddenly overcome her but I didn't care at the time so then I whispered deadly into her ear and I told her "And to think mudblood I thought I could actually get know you.but I was wrong" Weasley and Potter stood up for her "get the hell away from her Malfoy" said Potter I just looked at her and did as they said and I walked off ashamed that I have ever thought I could take a liking to a low filthy little mudblood. Suddenly I felt like I was losing battle to something or someone but I wasn't sure suddenly I felt confused so I tried to clear my mind and entered the Slytherin common room.  
  
Hermione Pov  
  
When I saw the look in his eyes a sudden fear came over me I felt as if I was paralyzed I couldn't move or speak as he came toward me, he grabbed a hold of my face into his ice-cold hands and whispered deadly in to my ear "And to think mudblood I thought I could actually get know you.but I was wrong" It send shivers down my spine I heard Harry yelling at him to get away from me he did as told, and walked off. I could feel my heart bounding, as if something really bad had just happed I felt like crying and I didn't know why? "Hermione you ok" Ginny asked me coming from the crowed I turned around and looked at Ginny "Yeah.I'm fine" I said with a smile, she smiled back at me "that's good well if you were wondering Harry went after Ron" she said to me "Why what's wrong with Ron?" I asked. She shrugged "have know idea" she said, "Oh well thanks Gin I go see what up with him see ya" I said and wonder back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Draco is sitting inside the Slytherin common room lost in his thoughts about the early event with Hermione, Harry and Ron and completely forgot about breakfast.  
  
"What is wrong with this picture?" he said as he threw up his hands in frustration. He covered his face in his hands and rubbed his face then ran his hands through his blond hair. I need to go back to sleep it's only Sunday nothing big.no classes and no running into Hermione.sounds great to me Draco thought to himself he went up to his common room and feel back to sleep.  
  
A/N leaving it there for now I need at least 10 reviews to post more Chapters so please REVIEW!! And sorry for the cliffhanger. 


	4. Hermione listening to Ron and Harry's Co...

A/N: don't worry there not getting together right away so please be calm I have a great plot (Grins evilly) any way to the story.  
  
Hermione was walking towards the Gryffindor common room to see if Harry and Ron were there but she suddenly heard voices coming from an empty classroom. Curiosity got the best of her, she went over to the door to listen to the voices, and she suddenly realized the voices were Harry and Ron.  
  
She was about to enter when she heard her name being mentioned, she stopped and listened to what they had to say about her  
  
*Meanwhile inside the classroom*  
  
"I have known you've cared for Hermione more then just a friend Ron.for at least 5years now " spoke Harry. Trying to get Ron to admit his feelings towards Hermione. Ron just sat on an old bucket with his head down staring at the cold stone floor, and not answering Harry's question.  
  
*Meanwhile out side the room*  
  
"What?" Hermione whispered to herself trying not to be heard. "No.Harry must be wrong Ron only likes me as a friend right?" she whispered to herself once more. Then she heard Ron starting to speak so she started to listen once more.  
  
*Back in the classroom*  
  
"So.what if I do" Ron finally spoke but still staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world at the moment. Harry smiled and nodded his head "I knew it" he said as went over and pat Ron on the back, Ron finally looked up at him and spoke again "So what.it doesn't matter any ways you can tell Malfoy has a thing for he has had one since the third year when she slapped him across the face" Harry was about to respond, but Ron got off the bucket he was sitting on and threw across the room and spoke once again "The only problem Malfoy has is realizing that he has these feeling for her and once he does Harry she'll be his"  
  
Harry shook his head and said "Your wrong" Ron stood up and looked Harry dead in the eye "Oh am I Harry I'm not as blind as you may think.I see the way she looks at him every time he passes in the halls.the thing is Harry she doesn't realize it either, there both blind when comes to what they want so please Harry.. don't try to tell me different" Ron walked towards the door and then turn back to Harry "coming?"  
  
*Back to Hermione*  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard He thinks I'm in love with Malfoy? She thought to her self her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps coming towards the door Hermione silently tried to sneak away from the door and down the other hall to go who knows just away from were she was.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Draco decided to leave his common room and go for a walk around the lake He stepped out of the portrait and ran into Pansy "Oh hey Draco were are you off too?" she asked patting her eyelashes at him "Feh none of your dame business you stupid slut out of my way" she glared at him and walked away. He smiled to himself and walked in the opposite direction. He finally got out on the Hogwarts ground and started walking around the lake throwing sticks in the water and minding his own business when somebody came behind him and pushed into the lake.  
  
He came to the surface and looked to see who had pushed him in the water. Only to find Hermione standing were he use to be standing he glared at her his face was red burning with anger "WHAT THE HELL!!! WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME??" he yelled looking furiously at her. "Cause its all your fault" Said Hermione trying to calm herself so she won't start screaming at the top of her lungs at him. He looked at as if she had gone mad "What are you talking about?" he said confusion written all over his face, this only made Hermione want to scream "DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT I DON"T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT CRAP CAUSE YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT" Hermione screamed at him, he looked taken back by this then he Just glared at her and stood up out of the water and said "I don't know what your playing at Granger but whatever it is I'm sure I have know part in it" and walked right past her back into the school.  
  
A/N Well you people were in luck cause I don't have 10 Reviews but this well be the last chapter unless I do get my 10 Reviews So PLEASE IF WANT MORE REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Lions and Snakes Oh my!

A/N Hey you wonderful people I promised a longer chapter so here it is hope you like it.and if you do PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! And once again thanks to all my wonderful reviewers now to the story..  
  
Draco Pov  
  
I walked in to the castle what's is up with her? Maybe because of what happened earlier? No.. Oh I don't know.. Why do I care any way? I thought to myself as I shoved my cold wet hands into my pockets "Hey Malfoy were is Hermione?" Asked a voice from behind me. Interrupting my thoughts. I turned around and saw Weasley this day couldn't get any worse could it? I thought to my self once more "Do I look like I know were she is Weasley" I said he was about to respond but I cut in "Even if I did know Weasley what makes you think I would care to tell you" I said with smirk.  
  
This time Weasley only grind and then spoke "What Malfoy afraid I'll steal her heart away from you?" He asked me with a smirk on his face. I suddenly felt insecure and my guard came up "What are you talking about Weasley? You know I don't date low life mudbloods," I said with an angry tone. This only made him smile more his hands were behind his back I didn't know why but before I had time to think about it he moved to the side and leaned against the wall as he moved I saw Hermione she was standing behind him with an angry yet sad expression in her eyes suddenly I saw a tear run down her face she shook her head at me as if she were disappointed and ran right pass me.  
  
I didn't know what to do I felt like something was stabbing at my heart and I didn't know why I had the urge to go after her.and tell that what I said to Weasley was a lie and tell her that I thought she really was a great person and even beautiful.wait a minute why do I care this is Granger were talking about. I mentally slapped myself and I shook my thoughts away and I notice Weasley was still there standing against the wall with a smirk on his face still looking at me, I suddenly felt pissed "Why?" I asked him with a glare on my face, I wanted to know why he was putting all of these confusing emotions inside of me, what was it that he knew about me that I didn't.  
  
He shrugged and spoke "You'll come around to your senses Malfoy and you'll finally understand why you feel the way you do" He kick up away from the wall and walked away from me, leavening me very confused and unsatisfied.  
  
Hermione Pov  
  
After Malfoy left to go inside, I sat there by the lake thinking to myself what are they talking about me being in love with Malfoy? I can't even get along with him.much less love him I sighed and tried to shack my thoughts away but it didn't work so then I just thought some more plus why would he care about a mudblood?.which he doesn't he even said so him self he hates mudbloods.well at less I thought he did? I finally shook my thoughts away and decided to go in side as I entered I saw Ron standing in front of me talking to Malfoy and I knew he knew I was there because his hand was be hind his back waving to me then I heard Malfoy saying something about me so I listened closely "What are you talking about Weasley? You know I don't date low life mudbloods," He said angrily towards Ron. Suddenly I felt hurt at his words and angry then Ron moved to the side of the wall and leaned up against it. Then I saw Malfoy now standing in front of me I looked into his blue eyes I felt a tear run down my cheek then I shook my head trying to hide the fact that I was crying, then I just ran right pass him back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ron Pov  
  
I was walking down the hall still think about my and Harry's conversation then I heard someone down the hall that I was in, I looked up to see who it was And I saw Malfoy he was all wet I figured he had a run in with Hermione considering he had the same flush look on his face that he usually gets after every time he has encounter with her so I spoke up "Hey Malfoy were is Hermione?" I asked I felt like was getting my revenge with him for taken Hermione away from my grasp so I could no longer tell her how I feel. He looked behind himself and saw me standing there with a glare. He looked slightly annoyed then he spoke "Do I look like I know were she is Weasley" I was about to respond but he cut me off "Even if I did know Weasley what makes you think I would care to tell you" he said with that stupid smirk on his face.  
  
But I only grind I knew what I wanted to say so I did "What Malfoy afraid I'll steal her heart away from you?" I replied with a smirk on my face, I saw the blush on his face then I heard footsteps behind me I figured it was Hermione I put my hands behind my back and waved she didn't say anything. My attention went back to Malfoy I saw his face was red he looked like he was angry then he spoke "What are you talking about Weasley? You know I don't date low life mudbloods," I was surprised at this but I didn't let this bother me cause I knew who standing right behind me now I just want see what he say when sees Hermione's expression so I moved out the way so Malfoy would be able to see who was behind me, I leaned against the wall and I looked at Malfoy who's eyes seem to widen but he didn't say anything.  
  
I heard Hermione run off. I looked down at the stone cold floor then back to Malfoy who was still stiff lost in his thoughts I stood against the wall with smirk on my face while looking at Malfoy he shook his head as to shack his thoughts away and looked up at me he looked pissed but it didn't bother me you should just admitted he liked her for his own sake then I heard him speak "Why?" was his question towards me with a glare on his face, I knew of what he was questioning so I shrugged and spoke "You'll come around to your senses Malfoy and you'll finally understand why you feel the way you do" I kicked up from the wall and walked right pass him and leaving Malfoy behind with his thoughts.  
  
Later that day  
  
Draco was in the Slytherin common room sitting in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. If looked at him closely you could tell he was in deep thought Geez why in the hell do I feel this.? She nothing but a stupid mudblood for crying out loud. suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder interrupting his thoughts "Hey what's up with you Dracky.? Getting a little crush on the mudblood? Pansy asked glaring at him; this pissed Draco off "SHUT THE FUCK UP PANSY I HAVE HADE ENOUGH OF YOUR BULL SHIT FOR ONE DAY" Draco yelled at her now standing up looking down at her dangerously she looked frightened but he didn't care he was pissed and that that matter and he wanted her to go away and never come back still glaring at her dangerously he spoke again in a deadly whisper "Get the fuck out of my face" she nodded silently and backed away a few steps then turned around and ran out of the Slytherin common room.  
  
A/N: wow interesting Draco can be a very scary big asshole excuse my French Poor poor Pansy (Sniff) (Sniff) (sigh) so dramatic! Any who I had 8 Reviews close To 10 so PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	6. Confusion?

A/N Hey look everyone another chapter!!! Will like before this is a D/Hr and nope I do not own these characters by any means they belong to the one and only J.K Rowling she's a wonderful writer and I wish I were as cool as her.. But I'm not so on with the story before I cry.  
  
Hermione was in the Gryffindor girls 6th year dormitory crying, and she didn't know why? Why am I crying? . He's not even worth crying over. He's just another stupid boy who shouldn't matter.then why am I crying I shouldn't be he's a Malfoy that's what there all suppose to be towards my kind right? Hermione punched her pillow on her bed and sopped some more.  
  
Ron came walking in the Gryffindor common room and saw Harry sitting by the fire place lost in his thoughts, "What's up Harry?" Ron spoke walking to the next chair beside Harry. It was silent for a while tell Harry spoke "Can you tell me. What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked not even looking at Ron but into the fireplace. Ron shook his head in disappointment "I was trying to prove my point Harry. And I wanted to get back at Malfoy. But I didn't mean to make her cry" was what Ron said while looking at Harry, "But you didn't Ron it was Malfoy who made her cry. And you were right she is in love with him" said Harry calm as possible and still not looking at Ron, Ron shook his head as if shamed of himself for what happened earlier then he spoke "I have to set things straight I have to get Malfoy to realizes his feelings for her!!"  
  
Harry looked at him for the first time since he's been there "No Ron. .Don't try to play match maker with her and Malfoy" Harry spoke being the wise one he was spoke once more "You'll get in the way. no offence" "None taken.But Harry don't you want Hermione to be happy?" asked Ron looking at Harry seriously, Harry stood up from were he had been sitting for a while looking at Ron as if he were crazy to even ask that question "Of course Ron but don't you understand? We will only be in the way of them getting together" said Harry sternly, Ron looked down at the ground and sighed sadly.  
  
* Slytherin common room *  
  
Draco was resting on the couch on his side facing the back of the couch by the fireplace and lost in his thoughts what is wrong with me? Why do I all a sudden feel crappie about what happened? Why should I care about her? God why am I so confused? He turned over and started to stare at the fireplace, suddenly images were flashing of Hermione smiling cause she got a good grade, and again another image flashed thru his head of her laughing with Potter and Weasley. He shook his head to try and get the images out of his head but the more he tried the more they came "WHY?" He yelled out loud making his entire fellow Slytherins look at him oddly.  
  
She's making me gone mad.. But why for crying out loud why? Draco thought to himself and shook his head in annoyance, Suddenly he felt like something had smacked him hard in the face as he heard a voice in his head say Don't you realize it yet you dolt your in love with her that didn't sound like his self conscience yet he couldn't believe it. Was he really in love with her? No no he couldn't be it can't be she's a mudbl- he found himself not being able to think the word use to say to her every so often, He tried saying it "Mudbl-" he couldn't he felt too guilty gee what was he talking about he already felt guilty about earlier. Then he heard the voice in his head again this is were you admit your in love with her Malfoy, He look up at the ceiling and smiled "My god" he whispered to himself "I'm in love with Hermione Granger"  
  
A/N haha Cliffhanger I would now love for you to Review and there well be more and the chapter will be longer and greater so please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The Truth

A/N Hey my lovely readers here is my next Chapter I hope you enjoy it if so I would love if you REVIEW!!!!!! Any ways to the story.  
  
Draco couldn't believe it. He Draco Malfoy himself was in love with Hermione Granger. He stood and ran out of the common only to find her to explain how sorry he was for earlier and he never meant any of it.  
  
===================================Meanwhile  
  
Hermione was on her bed with a dried tear stained face, she had no more tears to cry, although her sorrow stayed with her and it felt as if someone was stabbing at her heart.  
  
Hermione's thoughts  
  
* Why?... Why do I feel this way?... Why do I feel like I just lost someone most important to me?... Why it's only Malfoy I shouldn't care what he thinks... right?... Oh why?... I don't want to feel this pain any more... I want it to stop... Please someone any one make it stop *  
  
End Of Hermione's thoughts  
  
One last tear runs down the right side of her cheek, and covers her face in her pillow, as she here's someone opening the door and walking inside the room, she heard the person who had just entered the room walk towards her bed and sits on the side of it beside her but she decides to ignore it and keep herself hiding in her pillow so whomever it was wouldn't see her tear stained face.  
  
"Hey" Said a male voice as he put his hand on her back and rubbed it "You okay?" The male voice said again sounding very concerned. Hermione recognized the males voice and turned over only to see if she wasn't hearing things, and she wasn't there who sat beside her on her bed was... Draco Malfoy, she jumped out of his grasp across the other side of her bedpost, then glared and asked, "What do you want?" Draco looked at her almost sadly then spoke "Listen Granger I'm really sor-" He was cut off "What are you sorry that you ever laid eyes on me?... Or are you sorry you never even gave me a chance?" She said tears sliding down her face once again her body shaken for how much she's been crying, he looked at her sadly "Granger... I'm sorry for everything but I'm not sorry for laying eyes on you" Draco said looking at her with care "I want to tell you something Hermione," He said looking in to her brown eyes that looked like there were felled with sorrow.  
  
"What?" She asked looking in to his blue eyes although her voice was still shaken, he looked down at his hands then back up to her "You know when I told Weasley I didn't date... Muggle-born's..." he asked her now looking at her again "Yes... how could I forget?" she said with a glare, he flinched at her harsh tone "well I didn't mean it I just... got so angry" He said softly still looking at her "And the next thing I knew that popped out of my mouth was... what I said" he said still looking at her but more seriously.  
  
Her eyes softened and spoke "What are you getting at Draco?" he smiled shyly at her "Well I wanted you to know... that I...I'm in love with you Hermione!" He said now looking deep into her eyes. She looked very confused of how to respond to this.  
  
"Umm... Draco?" she said not looking him in the eye "Yeah?" he asked "How did you get into the Gryffindor common room?" she asked now looking at him and changing the subject, He scowled at her and answered "Weasley let me in... Now please don't change the subject I just confessed my love for you...do you or do you not feel the same?" She looked at him sadly "To tell the truth Draco...I'm not sure what I feel for you" She looked down at her bed sheets sadly.  
  
Draco just shook his head in disappointment and got off the left side of her bed and left the room.  
  
A/N I gonna leave you there for now Please Review sorry. I had to cut it short cause I have company over but remember REVIEW AND MORE WILL COME TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Pansy wants to talk to Draco and Hermion...

A/N so sorry I had to cut the last chapter short... But don't worry cause here's another chapter my 8th chapter  
  
Draco walked back to the Slytherin common room, annoyed and disappointed. As he walked in he saw Pansy sitting in a chair by the fireplace with a smile playing on her face "So did little Dracky wacky get turned down by a mudblood?... Awe that's to bad" She said sarcastically getting up out of the chair turning to face him dead in the eye, only he wasn't looking at her, he was staring at the cold stone floor with a sad expression on his face.  
  
She smiled to herself and took this as an opportunity to make him weaker so he would give in to her, she walked around him as if to study him and spoke "Poor, poor Draco... and to think you thought she would actually like you...humph" she watched in pleasure as he sunk to floor as her words were hitting him right were she wanted it too, she smiled at this and spoke again "Much less love you Draco... she would rather be with Weasley than you, to her your nothing, and that how it's always been and how it will always be and that's how it  
  
should be" She was still circling and watching him fall on to his knees with a smirk on her face as she watched.  
  
"You lie" He spoke softly, while on his knees, still not looking at her but at ground for that matter "I would know...cause she didn't answer me Pansy, She doesn't know what she feels for me she said so herself" said Draco quiet frantic, This made Pansy glare "Go ahead Draco keep telling yourself that" she said and walked off out of the common room.  
  
Now to Hermione------------------------------  
  
Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor common room, to go to the library and study, and to get her mind off of a certain blond haired boy, she didn't know what to do, or how to feel for that matter.  
  
She started down the hall towards the library, when she heard someone yell her name "Granger!!" Yelled a female voice from behind her; she looked to only find Parksion running up to her, * God what could she possibly want * Hermione thought to herself annoyed, "Hey Granger...Oh don't worry I'm not here to bicker with you, I just thought I would have a little... well you know girl chat" she said sweetly with a smile on her face, "Ok Pansy what do you want?" Hermione replied sarcastically "Ewe ouch Granger dose some body always have to have an excuse to talk to you" Pansy replied with much sarcasms as Hermione, "No but you never really been the one to ever really talk to me, much less stand by me" Hermione said arching her eye brow at her as if she had gone mad.  
  
Pansy smirked at this "Well I think you know exactly what I want to talk to you about Granger... so don't play stupid with me" Hermione glared "And tell me this Parksion, why should I give you the time of day?" Hermione said sarcastically, placing her hand on her hips.  
  
Pansy only glared and spoke "Cause I said so mudblood!!" Hermione only let out a laugh to this "Oh really?" Hermione said looking amused at her; then spoke once more "There's only one little problem Parksion" Pansy smirked "And what's that Granger?" She took a step closer and whispered "I don't listen to sluts, and a pure one at that" Hermione said while a smirk played upon her facial futures, Pansy face went red from anger building up inside her, and spoke "Take that back bitch" she whispered deadly, Hermione stepped back a little and looked Pansy in the eye and smiled "Oh poor baby the truth hurts doesn't it?... now I can truly see why Draco would want me over you" Hermione said seriously, while still looking at her with what seemed like fake pitiful look.  
  
Pansy was fuming, and was about to respond until she heard Ginny Weasley yell down the hall "HEY HERMIONE!!" Hermione turned and waved then looked back at Pansy "Pity...I guess well have to cut this conversation short" Hermione said and turned on her heel and was off to go talk with Ginny.  
  
A/N: You should be thankful to my brothers girlfriend she practically begged me to post the next chapter so here it is any way I want REVIEWS PLEASE!!! 


	9. The hang out day or a date?

A/N Next chapter is here...? Will come on now jump up for joy and REVIEW!! I do not I repeat I do not own these characters...even though I wish I did, but then again I think we all wish we did but sadly and greatly they belong to J.K Rowling. Oh yeah by the way even though it's nowhere near Christmas I writing like it is.  
  
------------------------------------------The Starting  
  
Draco was lost in his thoughts walking down to potions * it's almost Christmas time * he thought to himself looking at the cold stone floor he ran into someone while not paying any attention of where he was going.  
  
"Ouch!" he heard a small whimper, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see who had just ran into, it was Ginny Weasley who had fallen down from him running into her "Sorry about that" he whispered to her, and started walking again, till he heard the little Weasley speak from behind him "Malfoy!" he turned around to see what she wanted.  
  
Ginny stood up and looked into his cold blue eyes "Do you love Hermione?" she asked him seriously, this only caught him by surprise, but after a while he glared "What about it Weasley...? Are you to going to till me like you pathetic brother to stay away from her?" he asked her eyeing her dangerously, she gulped "No" her voice squeaked.  
  
A smirk played on his face as he saw how terrified the little Weasley was, but his expression soon changed to curiosity, "Then what?" he asked her seriously. She spoke looking at the ground nervously "Well I kinda noticed that Ron you know my brother" Draco looked annoyed "I know who your stupid brother is for crying out loud just get to the god damn point" he said in frustration, she looked quit frightened but nodded her head "Well he's had a thing for her for a while now...only he doesn't know how to get her attention...but the thing is I don't want him to be with her. Cause I think you should have her" she said while looking at the stone cold floor not meeting his eyes once.  
  
Draco smirked at this "What is this Weasley some kinda joke?" he said now angry, she looked up at him and glared "No it's not in fact the reason why I'm doing this is to help out a stupid love triangle cause Lavender wants Ron and Ron wants Hermione and Hermione wants you, she just doesn't know it yet, AND YOU YES YOU WANT HERMIONE AS WELL DON"T YOU?" Ginny said fuming not caring how dangerous he could be towards her, He looked at her shocked, he was lost for words.  
  
He shook his head as to snap back to reality, and looked Ginny dead in the eye. "So Weasley how are you suppose to help me win her heart?" Ginny just smiled "I'll tell you after class, we are both late" she said, and turned on her heel and waved and ran off.  
  
Draco walked into the potion classroom late, Snape turned his attention toward Draco as he walked in the classroom.  
  
Snape looked disappointed then spoke "Mr. Malfoy take a seat next to Miss. Granger we are working in partners today" he went back to explaining ingredient.  
  
Draco walked to sit right next to Hermione, he sat down and looked at her she was taken notes for the potion the were making today, after a while when she was finished taken notes she looked at Draco and smiled "Ready to work?" she asked sweetly, Draco blushed "Yeah" he said quietly.  
  
Hermione stood up to get some ingredients from Snape for the potion Snape had assigned them, unaware she left her notebook wide open. Draco went to see what she had wrote down in her notes, so maybe he could copy, only to see written on the paper.  
  
"A To Do List Before Christmas"  
  
Make cookies for the orphanage. Buy Christmas presents for the orphanage. Sing for the children. Give them money for Christmas. Make sure Onyx's mom is doing okay.  
  
He finished reading it, and smiled to himself * I wonder were this orphanage is? * He thought while looking at Hermione coming back to her seat with ingredients in hand "Ready" she asked, she looked down at her open note book, and smiled then look up at Draco again "So. Malfoy have you ever considered to help out the society of witches and wizards.?" She asked looking into his eyes "It all depends on what kind of help your suggesting Granger" he said with a smirk on his face, she frowned and looked back at her notebook that was sitting in front of her.  
  
He knew what she meant, but he didn't want her to know he's been reading her notebook. He suddenly noticed he was staring at her, so turned and faced the cauldron in front of him, Hermione put some ingredients in cauldron, and grabbed a stick Snape passed out to the whole class so they would be able to stir there potion.  
  
After moments of silence Draco spoke "Hermione do you. will I don't hang out after class" He asked her, looking down at his hands * what the hell. I'm acting pathetic * he thought to himself, and looked up to see Hermione response, Hermione only smiled and nodded her head (yes) he smiled was pleased.  
  
After class------------------------------  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron walked out of the potion classroom together; but Hermione stopped and leaned by the door to wait for Draco, so they would be able to hang out, Harry and Ron both stopped and looked at curiously, she just smiled and told them the truth "I'm waiting for Draco" Harry and Ron both looked at her as if she were crazy, and Harry was about to speak but Ron elbowed him, and he shut up.  
  
"All right Hermione see ya later" said Ron as turned on his heel, dragging Harry along by the sleeve of his robs.  
  
"Hey Hermione. hope I didn't make you wait long.? Well ready?" he asked, she smiled at him "You didn't keep me waiting for that long so don't worry" she said, as she linked arms with him, she watched him as a blush slowly crept upon his face, and smiled "so were we off to Mr. Malfoy" she asked with a smile still placed upon her face, He was happy knowing that she was happy and having a good time, so he smiled "well were would this lovely young lady want to be off to" he said in response, they both laughed, and after a while decided to go to Hogmead and get some butterbeer and chocolate frogs.  
  
By the end of the day they went back to school hand in hand and laughing and talking about anything and every thing. "Oh I had the most wonderful time Draco it was really fun" she said as he was walking her to the Gryffindor common room, "yeah we should go on another date like that again sometime" he said with a smirk, Hermione smiled and spoke "I thought it was just to hang out?" He smiled and swung her towards him in his arms and said, "Will I lied" she giggled, and spoke "Draco your so sweet" he was about to respond until the next she did was something unexpected, she stood on her tepee toes and kissed him fully on the lips, he was shocked and tens, but then he relaxed and kissed her back with much passion, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, while she wrapped her arm around his neck, they broke apart and looked each other in the eyes, Hermione smiled and leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek and said "I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully we can do this again" he smiled, and spoke "Sure I would like that" Hermione pushed herself out of his embrace, and went inside the Gryffindor common room, but not with out one last glance at Draco with a beautiful smile on her face.  
  
"YES!!" Draco said to himself, jumping in the air for victory, cause right now he was the happiest man alive.  
  
But what he didn't know was that happiness was about to turn to ugliness, cause some behind the corner happened to be a dark shadow figure was watching them with an evil smirk that played upon this evil persons lips.  
  
A/N: I Finally got this Chapter done, gee and I sure hope you like it, if so Review please. Oh and don't worry there still not on the verge of getting together quiet yet just wait and see what happens next Chapter that's if I enough Reviews! 


	10. Happy day

A/N: Hey my wonderful, wonderful readers, here's the 10th chapter hope you like it. If so please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco walked into the Slytherin common room, happy as he ever felt in his inter life. Pansy glared at him, but he only smiled and said, "She kissed me!" Pansy expression suddenly changed to dump struck "She what?" Pansy asked not wanting to believe the words that just happened to leave his mouth.  
  
Draco ignored her and went up to his dorm, to grab his books so he could go study in the library, he heard a knock at the door, and he already knew it was Pansy.  
  
Draco opened the door, and walked right pass her without looking at her down the stairs, he was half way down the stairs until he stopped and looked back at Pansy "Gee Pansy I really think it's about time you get over it, I'll never in a million years like you. Much less love you!" He said with a smirk upon his lips, Pansy glared dangerously at him, "Oh my. If only looks could kill Pansy, but in that case I guess I would have been dead along time ago" he said with his smirk still playing upon his lips, and with that he left behind, a very, very angry Pansy.  
  
Later on that day Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room thinking about a certain blond haired boy once again, but was pretending to be busy by making it look like she was studying by holding a book in her hands, suddenly a hand was placed upon her shoulder, she jumped and looked behind the couch to see of whom it was, it was Ginny.  
  
"Hey Herm how's it going?" Ginny asked looking bored, Hermione smiled "It's alright I was just studying" she replied, Ginny arched her eye brow at her "Really. What exactly are you studying?" she asked almost suspicious, Hermione looked a little puzzled by the question "Well I'm studying. by reading my book on. Potions" She said with smile, Ginny arched her eyebrow more and said "Umm. Hermione are you all right.? Because last time I checked the name of the book in your hands is Romeo and Juliet" Ginny said while eyeing the cover of Hermione's book.  
  
Hermione blushed and looked down at the book in her hands, and closed it and looked at the cover of her book; surly enough it said Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Ginny laughed at this, Hermione only looked up at Ginny and scowled "I'm sorry Herm you should have just seen the expression, on your face it was hilarious" Hermione gave out a sigh and rolled her eyes "Gee I'm glad I could amuse you" Hermione said sarcastically, getting up from the couch, "I'm glad you could too" Ginny said with a big grin on her face, Hermione punched Ginny in the arm playfully and said "Oh yeah. Well I'm off to the library.and this time to really study" Ginny giggled at this, and replied "Yeah. Right and watch I'll walk in and see you daydreaming again" Hermione just smiled at her then walked out of the common room.  
  
Hermione walked inside the library, and walked over to her table were she usually sat at "Hey Hermione" said a male voice from behind her, she turned her head to see whom it was, it was Draco.  
  
"Hey Draco. What are you doing here?" she asked, a little surprised, she hardly ever saw him in the library "Oh well I'm failing Herbology so I decided to come and pull my grade up before my dad finds out" he said with a slit smile, she frowned at the mention of his father, but then smiled up at him "Well would you like me, to help you?" she asked him sweetly, he smiled "Yeah I would like that" he responded, with a smile on his face.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, and then stood up straight and said "So you'll be here tonight. to help me right?" he asked with a smile on his face "Yeah I well" she replied with a slit blush upon her cheeks, he smiled and winked at her, she blushed even more and looked down at the table "Well I have to go cause I have to talk to Professor Snape for now. Later" He said, as he walked out of the library.  
  
Hermione sat there with a smile on her face, and went back to studying. A/N: Cliffhanger so sorry it's just I have homework, so yeah REVIEW!!!!!!!!! If want next Chapter. Oh and Hermione and Draco are not getting together yet. 


	11. Draco's Talk With Snape

A/n: Hey everyone here's the 11th chapter I hope you enjoy it ^-^ If so please Review.  
  
Draco walked into the potions classroom. Snape was sitting at his desk correcting papers "Hey Professor you wanted to see me?" asked Draco, Snape looked up at Draco and smiled "Yes, Mr. Malfoy I do" Snape spoke with an amused look on his face.  
  
Draco just looked at him strangely "Well you see Mr. Malfoy, it seems that you have some kind of attraction to Miss. Granger. Am I correct?" Draco looked puzzled, and then spoke " no offence sir but it doesn't concern anyone even if I do" responded Draco now looking quit annoyed, while looking at the floor.  
  
Snape smirked at this "Well, well it really looks like the Gryffindor bravery had rubbed off on you" Snape sneered, Draco was begging to feel angry, he clenched his fist tightly together, he was trying to control himself from not yelling at the Professor.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy I will have to keep you two separate. Your father would be very disappointed in you" Snape said calmly, now looking serious "What? You can't do that!!" Draco said trying not to raise his voice to high "Mr. Malfoy I'm sorry but you must try to understand, I'm trying to protect the both of you it is for the best" Snape replied calmly, while looking at Draco in the eyes.  
  
"How is that for the better?" Draco asked, anger written on his face, Snape opened his mouth to speak but shut once more when Draco went on "I'm only happy when I'm around her!!" Draco said in disbelieve "MR. MALFOY THAT'S ENOUGH. I UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU TRYING TO SAY BUT UNDER THESE SURCOMSTANSES WE CAN NOT ALLOW YOU TWO TO BE AROUND EACH OTHER DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!" Snape yelled losing his temper out on Draco.  
  
Draco was shocked for a while then he snapped back to reality "You know what? I don't care what you say I will keep on seeing her" Said Draco calmly as possible. Professor Snape glared "DRACO DO EVEN UNDERSTAND THE CONAQENCES YOU WELL HAVE TO SUFFER IF YOU KEEP ON HANGING AROUND HER? YOU'LL BUT BOTH OF YOUR LIVES IN DANGER!! DO YOU REALIZE WHO YOUR FATHER IS?" Snape yelled once again.  
  
Draco stood there for while, actually understanding Snape's point. He was right, he would only but her and his life in danger, meaning they could never happen, they could never be together.  
  
Draco slowly looked down at the floor "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy" Snape said looking at the sadness the truth brought to his student "You may leave now" Snape spoke and went back to correcting papers.  
  
Draco walked slowly out of the classroom. Draco didn't know where he was going but he was going somewhere where he could be alone and think to himself.  
  
Hermione was in the library studying like she was earlier until Ginny came in and smiled "Wow Herm you proved me wrong you really are studying instead of daydreaming" Ginny giggled at her own joke, Hermione glared, but then smiled.  
  
"Any way I was wondering something Herm" Ginny said look at her curiously, Hermione smiled and put down her book, and gave Ginny her attention "What is it?" Hermione asked arching her eyebrow.  
  
"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked curiously, Hermione eyes widen in disbelieve, it takes her a minute but she responds "I. I don't know actually" Ginny shook her head in disappointment and walked towards Hermione and but a comforting arm around her shoulders and sat down next to her "Herm I really hope you don't love him" Ginny said, and with that Ginny stood up and left the library leaving behind a very confused Hermione.  
  
A/N: So sorry I had to leave you here like this it's just I have to go to bed cause I have school tomorrow but Please Review and more well come to you. 


	12. Why?

A/N: all right I'll continue the story but only cause I got lovely reviewers ^_^ any way to the story.  
  
Draco walked close to a tree near by the lake and rest back on it. He let a sad sigh escape from his mouth, and looked towards the lake then at the grass that the moonlight now shined on.  
  
"Why?" he spoke softly to himself, now looking down at the palm of his hands. The wind brushed up against his hair and his body, making him shiver slightly, but still his light blue eyes stared coldly down at his hand's as if they the most ugliest thing in the world.  
  
"Hey . I thought we were suppose to study together tonight?" a females voice spoke. Draco's eyes widen of knowing who it was that stood behind him and the tree, but he didn't respond. He only clenched his hand into a fist and forced himself to say the harsh words, he knew that would hurt her and him.  
  
But he had to . why? To protect her from him and his cursed family and so he said it "Why?" He spoke softly still not looking at her but at his hands. "Why what Draco?" The burnet spoke softly in confusion.  
  
Then he said it, the most painful words to say to someone you love but can't have. "I hate you Mudblood what makes you think a Malfoy like me would study with such filth" he spoke softly almost chocking on his words.  
  
The burnets eyes widen in shock, she steps back from him as she feel's tears in her eyes threaten to fall. "You . you bastard I hate you too!" she chocked out with a sob and ran back to the school to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Draco could feel the pain he dreaded to feel in his heart twist. He had just told the one girl that ever really mattered to him that he hated her, and now he once again was by himself. Alone in the darkness.  
  
It had been a few weeks since that night, she never even looked at him now, and she doesn't even acknowledge his presence when they were in class together.  
  
"Students I would like you to announce a new student here at Hogwarts his name is Gonzales, Owen he is in Gryffindor house 6th year" Announced Professor Snape.  
  
The boy was tan with blue eyes and dark brown hair, and tall about 6,2 and muscular. The girls from both Slytherin and Gryffindor were drooling over him except one Hermione Granger; she for some reason still liked Draco Malfoy who also was one of the hottest guys in school.  
  
"Mr. Gonzales please take your seat next too?" Professor Snape paused and looked around the room, seeing that other girls were crossing there fingers hoping that Professor Snape would seat the new kid by one of them, he glared at them, then notice that Hermione was the only one who really didn't care for the new kid, and there was a seat available on the left side of her.  
  
Professor Snape looked amused, then looked over at Draco who kept on glancing over at her "Aww . Well it seems Mr. Gonzales that we may have a seat for you after all please take a seat next to Miss. Granger she's the one studying third row" Professor Snape said with a Smile as he watched Owens eyes travel to were Hermione was sitting, Professor Snape watched as the new students jaw dropped at the sight of the beautiful burnet.  
  
And that's exactly what he said, "She's beautiful" and walked over to his seat that was on the left side of and sat down.  
  
"Hey!" A male voice said to Hermione while she was studying, she looked up hoping to see Draco but instead to her disappointment it was none other than the new kid. "Hey" She spoke back softly going back to her studies.  
  
"Do you not talk much or something?" Owen asked Hermione, Hermione looked up from her book and glared and said "Not to people that act so rude" she replied, Owen looked shocked for a moment then just smiled "I get your just shy" He said with a grin.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at him straight in the face "Can you do one simple little favor for me" she asked, him he smiled and said "Sure whatever you want" Hermione gave him a sarcastic smile and said "alright then shut up and let me study" Owen was quit surprised at her request, most girls would love to talk with him, but I guess she's not most girls.  
  
Draco stared dangerously over at the new kid * How dare he try to hit on his Hermione . Wait a minute she's not yours remember you told her you hated her * Draco felt pain stab through him again, like it had been doing since he told her he hated her, and for the first time since that day he cried silently to himself he closed his eyes with wishful thoughts running through his head * Please god . let me have her . please . it hurts so much that I can't have her . oh god please make this heart ache stop .(someone else's voice) You're the one keeping yourself from her! *  
  
Draco's eyes widen then he looks over at Hermione. He closes his again then opens them once more, he suddenly notices class was over and Hermione had already left. "Awww your awake Mr. Malfoy" Professor Snape said while at his desk correcting papers from today studies, Draco blinked a couple of times then said "I wasn't asleep sir" Snape arched his eyebrow at him "Mr. Malfoy are you all right cause if I'm correct you've been a sleep ever since class ended? Is there something bothering you?" Snape asked  
  
Draco glared "I don't know Professor is something bothering me?" Draco asked sarcastically, and walked out of the classroom before, Snape could get another word out.  
  
A/N Sorry I have to leave you guys hanging again but today is my dad's birthday. If you like this story PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	13. Trouble is on it's way

A/N: I know I haven't written for a while and I'm sorry Please for give me okay any who to the story Chapter 13.  
  
Hermione was lying in her four poster bed silently crying herself to sleep. She wishes she didn't but she did, she missed Draco deeply, but he let her go just like that. it wasn't meant to be .And she guesses she'll just have to get use to it and let it be the way it has to be. A part of her was telling her to not give up hope, but then her mind screamed at her telling her to remember what he hat told that night before . he hated her . she was nothing but mudblood in his eyes.  
  
Draco was lying on his bed, running his fingers through his blond hair, aggravated with Professor Snape and with himself; he didn't know what to do, Hermione the only girl he ever really cared for was ignoring him, not that he could blame her, for he only told her last night that he hated her and called her a mudblood. "Wow this week couldn't possibly get any worse can it?" He asked himself out loud, as if on cue a cold dark raspy voice answered him "Oh yes . Draco things can get worse" Draco sat up quickly and looked around the room, only to find his father standing by the front of the bed. "Father what are you doing here?" Draco asked bitterly, feeling a little scared as the words his father spoke moments a go, came to his realization. His father let out a small laugh, then spoke "Draco my boy. did you honestly think I wouldn't find out about your little crush, on this filthy mudblood?" Lucius spoke dangerously Draco glared at his father then spoke "I don't know what you're talking about father?" Lucius let out another small laugh, then glared dangerously at Draco, and said "Shut up dear boy . if have any idea what's good for you" Draco stood his ground, and gave Lucius a murderous glare, while Lucius started pacing back and forth through the dormitory while glaring dangerously back at his son. Draco while still glaring at his farther spoke above a whisper "Get out Lucius" His farther smirked, while looking at him and spoke "My dear boy, don't worry I'll leave soon I just have to take care of some business first" Lucius said with another smirk on his face. Draco was very annoyed by now and yelled "Whatever. do whatever is you need to do and get the hell out of here?" Lucius snickered, then looked back at his son then said in a lowly voice "As you wish" and walked out of the boys Slytherin dormitory. Leaving a very confused Draco, as to why he listen to Draco's command, then hit him like a ice of blocks *HE WAS GOING AFTER HERMIONE!! OH GOD THIS CAN"T BE HAPPING . PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISN'T HAPPING* Draco thought to himself in panic, as he ran out the boys dormitory, to find his farther or better yet Hermione.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Gryffindor girls' dormitory -------------------------- ----  
  
Hermione finally convinced her self that she and Draco just weren't meant to be; after all she was a mudblood. Hermione let out a long sigh though the word "Mudblood" still did have its affect. Hermione went down to the common room, only to find Harry, Ron and the new kid Owen who looked Hermione up and down, to her most disgust.  
  
She walked over to them "Hey Harry, Ron how's it going? She said ignoring the stare she was getting from Owen. "Hey Hermione, what have you've been doing? Writing love letters to your boyfriend?" Ron teased while pushed on Hermione's shoulder, Hermione smiled and pushed him back and spoke "What are you talking about Ronald Weasley you know I don't have time for dating" Harry and Ron both smiled and rolled there eyes at her, she looked at the both of them with a smile and said "What? You know I really don't have a lot of time on my hands . I have too much to do" She said while starting to walk off. Then Owen spoke "Is that why you won't talk or look at me?" both Ron and Harry sensed what was going to come next, they both tried not to smile or laugh for that matter. Hermione turned around and looked at him and said "Now I just looked at you, and talked to you . satisfied?" then she turned back around and walked out of the common room.  
  
A/N: Oh No What's going to happen??? (Laughs evilly) you just have to find out next chapter REVIEW AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME TO YOU!!! ^_^ 


	14. Oh My!

A/N: Back with "It Started with Name Calling" ^_^ I would love more Reviews!! Any way's to the story:  
  
Owen stood there dumbfounded, he couldn't believe Hermione had just yet again turned him down, even in front of the famous Harry Potter himself, he turned around only to see the, Harry Potter laughing hysterically, along with a guy named Ron Weasley, this however angered Owen *They'll see... she'll come around to her senses, the pretty ones always do* Owen thought bitterly to himself, with a evil smile plastered on his face.  
  
"What you smiling at mate?" asked Ron with a grin on his face, "You just got shut down!!" Owen glared towards Ron, but then put on one of his cocky grins on his face "She'll come around, you'll see" answered Owen, with much confidence, in his voice "Sorry mate but I don't think you stand a chance!" Harry said, while walking towards the couch to sit down next to Ron.  
  
Hermione was walking down the hall way, towards the great hall "GRANGER!!!" Yelled a familiar males voice, Hermione rolled her eyes and, turned around, only to come face, to face with none other then, Lucius Malfoy himself, with his own son traveling right behind him, "What?" Hermione asked, almost showing fear in her voice while, staring directly into Lucius Malfoy cold blue eyes.  
  
"Stay away from her, Luicus!!" Yelled Draco running over to where Hermione stood shoving himself in front of her as to protect her from his own father's cold stare.  
  
Luicus let out a cold laugh, and looked into his own son eyes, "Hmm ...so it seems you do have a thing for this ..." Luicus eyes glanced towards Hermione, with much disgust written on his face. "Lower then filth itself mudblood." His spoke acidly, Hermione couldn't believe what curl words, had just left his mouth, she felt tears stinging at the edge of her eyes, but should would not let no Malfoy ever see her cry again.  
  
"Don't you dare say that about Hermione!!?" Draco yelled, at his father, this took both Hermione and Luicus by surprise, Hermione eyes looked towards Draco *what is he thinking? He's going to get us both killed?* thought Hermione, now feeling more scared than ever as she saw the look in Luicus facial expression change to a really pissed off Malfoy.  
  
*Oh no, he going to hurt Draco* Hermione's thoughts screamed at her, as she saw Luicus move towards his son, reaching for his wand in his rob.  
  
Draco stood his ground, keeping a straight even as he saw, his father moving towards him, Draco could feel his heart pounding fast in his chest, he saw his father reach for his wand in his black rob, Draco clinched his fist expecting the worse, until an olds mans voice spoke, "Excuse me Mr. Malfoy is there a problem?" Draco turned around, and very thankful to see his headmaster Professor Dumbledore now standing by Hermione and his side.  
  
Luicus cursed under his breath, "No, not at all Professor, I was just on my way" Luicus said plastering a fake smile on to his face, Dumbledore didn't hold the twinkle in his eyes, the way he usually did, Draco knew that Dumbledore didn't believe Luicus by the way he was staring him down, "That better be all, Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore spoke seriously, not once taken his eyes off of Luicus.  
  
Luicus took one last glance at Hermione and Draco then turned and walked away pass Dumbledore, down the hall. Hermione let a long breath out, that she hadn't realize she's been holding in the whole time, her and Draco both looked at their headmaster, as of what to do now, Dumbledore got the twinkle back in his gleaming eyes and looked at them, "Well I must say Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy you best be on your way, I'll see you later" Dumbledore spoke softly, and walked on his down the opposite direction Luicus Malfoy had went.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco, for a moment not knowing exactly what to say to him, since he did stand up for and everything. Draco looked back down at Hermione, not knowing what to say now either, so he did the only thing he could think of, and started down the hall, half hoping Hermione would call out to him.  
  
Suddenly as soon as he was about to give up hope, that she would call for him, her heard her "WAIT!" Hermione yelled down the hall, now running towards him, although not knowing it was directed towards him, he walked on, turning the corner, and was about to walk on until he felt his sleeve on his black school rob being tugged at, he turned around only to find Hermione, staring up at him with her innocent looking brown eyes he saw the girl he was madly in love with inside of them.  
  
"I ...I wanted to say thank you" Hermione spoke shyly towards him, now looking at the floor, as if to see his facial expression directed towards her would make her uncomfortable. Draco let a small sigh escape his threw his mouth, "And I wanted to say, I'm sorry Hermione" Draco spoke softly, and with that before Hermione could say another word, Draco walked away back to the Slytherin common room.  
  
A/N (TBC) I hope you all liked this chapter nope they don't get together yet ^_^ you still have to wait hehe REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

HEY EVERYONE!

I'm soooooooooo sorry I will be writing another chapter I promise I just haven't been able to really get around to it, for my slack I'll try and post four more chapters of this story all at once, no promises that it'll be right away but I will get too it and finish this story.


End file.
